Friends Reunited
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are in the middle of Iki Town. Drake: So where to now? April: Down Route 1 and to Hau’Oli City. Jon: Why there again? Mary: It’s where the port is for ships to set sail. Jon: Ah ok. ???: Jon! JON! Jon: Was someone calling me? ???: It’s me, Ryan! Over here! ???: Quilladin! Quill. Jon and the others turn around and see Ryan McCrimmon and another male. Jon: Ryan? What are you doing in Alola? Ryan: I was on vacation. But now Ryan pauses for a bit. Ryan pulls out his Normalium-Z Crystal. Drake: You have the Normalium-Z! Ryan: I’m taking the Island Challenge. Jon: Nice, so am I. By the way, this is Drake Mary and April. Ryan: Ryan McCrimmon. Malcom: I’m Malcom. April: How do you two know each other? Ryan: We met in the Kalos Region. Jon: If I remember correctly, it was just outside Shalour City. Or Maria, Kyle and I were when we met Ryan. Malcom: How many crystals do you have Jon? Jon: Only two for now. Ryan: What do you think you guys are going to do now? Continuing the challenge obviously, but I more specifically mean right now. Mary: We were heading to Hau’Oli city to get the boat to the next island. Ryan: You think you could hold it off until I get the next Z-Crystal? Not that I’d want to hinder you guys, but I was just thinking since Jon and I are both doing the challenge, it would make sense to travel together. Not tha we have to do that, but it’s just an idea. Jon: Well, we could watch you face Hala. Ryan: Cool. The more encouragement the better in my book. And you might get a good show. Jon: Same as always. Jon chuckled. Malcom: All we need to do now is find Kahuna Hala. Ryan: Well, no time like the present. Let’s do it. Mary: He may still be in the Pokemon Center. We did see him there before we left. Ryan: Ok, thanks for the reminder. I still need to heal Litten. April: We’ll wait here. Jon nods and shows Ryan, Malcom and Quilladin, with Typhlosion following, to the Pokemon Center. Ryan gives his Litten to Nurse Joy. Jon: So you have a Litten then. Ryan: Yeah. Just caught it. Jon: Nice. Jon reaches for his Pokeball. He sends out a Pokémon, which turns out to be his own Litten. Ryan: Ha, how funny. Ryan smirked. Jon: Seems to be we have got the same Pokemon again. First with Froakie and now Litten. Jon laughs. Ryan: Do you see Hala here? Jon: Hmm. Jon looks around and sees Hala talking to a trainer. Jon: Hala! Hala sees Jon and walks over. Hala: Oh Jon. And who are these two? Malcom: I’m Malcom. Ryan: I’m Ryan McCrimmon. And. Ryan pulls out he Normalium-Z. Ryan: I’m taking the Island Challenge. Huh, déjà vu. Ryan remembers showing his gym badgers to gym leaders back in Kalos. Hala: Oh I see. So you want the next Z-Crystal then? Ryan: Yup. Hala. Meet me in the middle of the town when you are done here. Hala leaves the Pokemon Center. Malcom: Why the middle of town? Jon: You’ll see soon enough. After Litten is healed, they met with Hala in the middle of the town. Mary, Drake and April walk over. Ryan: What’s up? Why are we meeting here? Hala: You’ll be facing me in a battle to get the next Z-Crystal! Ryan: Alright, now this is more my style! You send out your Pokemon first. Jon (Mumbling): That’s what they all do anyway. Hala sends out Crabrawler. Hala: Now, who are you using? Ryan tossed the Pokeball and Delphox pops out. Ryan: Let’s do this! Hala: Now, Crabhammer! Crabrawler runs towards Delphox using Crabrawler. Ryan: Dodge and use Hyper Beam! Delphox jumps and fires Hyper Beam midair. Hala: Dodge and Bulk Up! Crabrawler dodges and uses Bulk Up and increases its attack and defence. Ryan: Hyper Ember! Delphox fires a hard barrage of a mix of Ember and Hyper Beam. Hala: Crabhammer! Crabrawler hits the ground using Crabhammer and causes a water spout to appear, connecting with Hyper Ember and cancelling it out. Ryan: Scratch! Delphox runs towards Crabrawler a paw swung back. Though it didn’t do much due to Bulk Up, at the very least Delphox landed the hit. Jon: Well, that’s one hit. Drake: Yeah. Hala: Power-Up Punch. Crabrawler runs towards Delphox using Power-Up Punch. Ryan seemed to be letting Delphox take the hit, but he had a plan. As soon as Crabrawler was close enough. Delphox: Hyper Beam! Crabrawler doesn’t have time to dodge and gets hit. Hala: Pursuit! Crabrawler now runs in a zig zag way towards Delphox, using Pursuit. Ryan: Ember! Delphox fires another round of Ember towards Crabrawler. Crabrawler dodges and hits Delphox with Pursuit. Hala: Crabhammer, over and over! Crabrawler uses Crabhammer and repeatedly hits Delphox, leaving Delphox panting. Ryan: Delphox, we’re going to have to amp this up if we’re going to beat Crabrawler. Delphox nodded. Ryan: And know that even if you don’t beat Crabrawler, I won’t think anything less of you. Delphox nods again. Delphox exploded into a ball f flame, turning into Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: Hyper Ember! The move hits Crabrawler, causing a lot of damage. Ryan: How’s that for a surprise? Hala: Good. But, I’ve seen it before. Now, Crabhammer! Ryan: Hyper Beam! R'yan-Delphox fires the move and it hits Crabrawler. Crabrawler faints and Hala returns it and then sends out Hariyama.' Hala: Knock Off! Hariyama hits Ryan-Delphox with Knock Off, causing super effective damage. Ryan: Right, that’s enough for you right now. Ryan returns Delphox. Ryan: Let’s go Greninja. Ryan sends out Greninja. Greninja: Ninja. Hala: A Greninja eh. Arm Thrust! Hariyama moves towards Greninja using Arm Thrust. Ryan: Water Pledge! Greninja punched the ground and three water pillars go in Hariyama’s direction. Hariyama dodges and hits a few times with Arm Thrust, which is super effective. Hala: Good work Hariyama. Ryan: Gah! Lick! Greninja hits with Lick. Hala: Force Palm! Hariyama runs towards Greninja using Force Palm. Ryan: Double Water Pledge! Greninja hits the ground and six water pillars head towards Hariyama. Hala: Poison Jab! Hariyama uses Poison Jab to cancel out the double attack. Ryan: Quick Attack. Greninja dashes towards Hariyama. The move hits. Hala: Force Palm! Hariyama runs towards Greninja using Force Palm. Ryan: Dodge! However, this was too late as the move hit. Greninja is swaying a little bit from exhaustion. Hala: Poison Jab! Now Ryan is starting to panic. But before he could call out a move, Greninja abruptly faints. Ryan: I give! I give! Hala: It’s not bad to call off matches. I’ll be here when you want a rematch. Ryan: Right. Soon, everyone is in the Pokemon Center. Ryan pulls Jon to the side to talk to him. Ryan: I’m not staying behind. I said I was coming with you and that is what I’m doing. Jon: Cool. Good with me. But we are going to the next Island. You going to go that far with us and then come back later on? Ryan: If that’s what I have to do to give my friend some encouragement, yes I am. Jon: Well, shall we get going after your Pokemon are healed? Ryan. Yup. By the way, how’s your brother. Jon: Nate is good. He’s travelling around Alola too. Ryan: Cool. How are you Typhlosion? Typhlosion: Typhlo! Typhlosion’s flames on his neck lights up for a few seconds and then they stop. Ryan: That’s good to hear. It was then that Nurse Joy returned with Ryan’s Pokemon. Ryan: Thank you. Let’s go. Everyone begins to leave the Pokemon Center and the screen freezes. Narrator: Jon met up with Ryan again and saw him battle Hala, however Ryan lost. Now, after Ryan wanted to travel with Jon for a while, everyone leaves the Pokemon Center and begin to head to Hau’Oli City. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Ryan McCrimmon Malcom Hala Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Ryan * Quilladin * Greninja * Delphox * Litten Hala * Crabrawler * Hariyama Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes